User blog:Pit-Stain/Pitty vs. Chapter T
It's time to indulge into the chapter that is currently getting overshadowed by Chapter M, by using ❤s obviously. :3 Before we get started, I'd like to announce something: Chapter T is better than Chapter M, and I'm dead f***ing serious. "BUT PIT! STORIA!" As much as I adore STORIA and a number of remixes in there, M wasn't perfect. There were a number of letdowns here and there, notably the atrocity known as Sweetness Overload. Whereas Chapter T, the song lineup is top-notch. Perfect. Despite some of them shared the same instruments, each one divulged a different, unique theme. And the charts? Fantastic. So... *brings out a heart stamp* Let's start rating~ This is a heading Penglai Movement Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤ Starting off simple, with the introductory song to Taiwan's tale. I like the harps here, and these thunder-shaped drag notes, depicting the thunder SFX, are a nice touch. Aborigines...or Aboriginal. I dunno... Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ This song is too simple that I can't come up with appropriate adjectives. Let's just say enjoyable. Dutch Formosa Song: ❤❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤ This was love at first sight. I like the mixture of strings, trumpets and drums. Gives that classic European feeling...weren't we supposed to have orient songs instead? 'Cause you know...Taiwan. Now I feel bad for completing my Top 20 charts list before 8.0 arrived, 'cause Dutch Formosa would surely make it into that list. Empire of Japan Song: ❤❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ This song is so sweet! Reminds me of LNS OP due to its shortness and by still maintaining a harmonious tune. Money & Money Song: ❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ Average. The piano sounds like something out of a band from the 70's...which is true. This song takes place in 1970. Phubbing Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤ You'd think this plain mixture of piano and rock guitar would yield a generic Lv8, right? Boy, how wrong you are. This song spawns grouped notes out of this world. And there's a friggin 16-grouped note in there. Yes, in a song with an average Scan Line BPM. ...and I love it to pieces. Protest Song: ❤❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤ *HEAVY BREATHING* Sorry, I got carried away by my fixation towards this song. It feels so epic and climactic. The chart demands a lot of accuracy and coordination. And that finale gives me goosebumps. Easily my favorite in the chapter. Catastrophe Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤❤ "ERMAHGED A DIFFICULT SLOW CHART! THE END HATH ARRIVED!" It is indeed difficult, but Jesus Christ, this chart kicks ass! Usually, slow charts lack strong features. Catastrophe, however, introduced a variety of freshly created finger-breaking patterns. The song, hence the title, is catastrophic. Some metal rock with a hint of violin. Rebirth Song: ❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤❤ This song contradicts the two previous ones. You could hear bird chirping and water rippling in the background. All these tranquil instruments will definitely cool you down...until you realize how diabolic this song is. Lv6!? This song is even harder than Do Not Wake on One Hand! A New Home Song: ❤❤❤❤ Chart: ❤❤❤ What better way to put an end to this tale with some soothing orchestra. The chart requires some speed. Category:Blog posts